Bury the Fallen
by xxBeautifullyBroken1010xx
Summary: Amy is an ordinary girl with extraordinary powers and the key to stopping the apocalypse. Angels and demons are both after her. What side will she choose?
1. Pilot

**Rewrite of "The Witching Hour"**

**P.S. each time it's says SUPERNATURAL it just means it's switching POV's. Ok? Good. Happy Reading. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but My OC  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I have always believed in magic.<p>

I always have and always will. Especially now. When I was in my junior year of high school I realized something. Magic is real and I knew exactly how to get it. I had to start at the bottom of the food chain though.

Telekinesis was the bottom of the food chain for me. I knew deep down if I could master telekinesis, I could do anything. And guess what?

I was right.

Now I'm in my senior year of high school and I can do ANYTHING. Literally. But it's not as simple as it sounds. I really don't have much control of my powers yet, but they aren't out of control either.

And to think. I was human with no future until I developed these powers. But it's not all sunshine and rainbows.

I didn't know the dangers that came with these powers.

I didn't know about the demons and angels and the other supernatural things out to get me to use me and my powers for their own personal gain. Heck, I wasn't even sure if I really believed in those things.

Just because I had powers didn't mean I believed in fairy's and junk.

I had no clue how much trouble these powers could bring me. But I soon found out.

SUPERNATURAL

"What about that super weapon you guys have been talking about? I bet _she_ could ice the devil." Dean said grabbing a beer from Bobby's fridge. "I told you. I can't find her. She's hidden herself from me." Cas explained. Dean sighed.

"Maybe we can find her." Sam suggested. Dean and Cas left the kitchen and re-joined Sam and Bobby in the living room. "How? We don't have any leads. She could be anywhere." Dean said. "We'll find a way." Sam said determined. Dean smiled sadly at his brother and shook his head.

"We're not going to find her in time. If she doesn't want to be found then she won't be." Dean explained. "Well, we're not letting you say yes to Michael either." Sam said.

"Nuclear is the only option we have left. Michael can ice the devil and save a boat load of people." Dean stated angrily. "Yea, but not all of them." Bobby said. "I think it's best if we find this super weapon Cas has been goin' on about."

"Besides," Bobby continued. "I think I know where she might be at." Bobby had their full undivided attention now. "Where?" Sam asked eagerly. "San Francisco. There's been a couple of odd happenings there. I say that's our best bet."

"We'll leave immediately." Cas said. "Hold on. What if this isn't the girl we've been searching for? What then?" Dean asked. "Then we keep searching until we find her." Sam stood out of his seat with a determined look on his face. "You can't give up, son." Bobby added.

"Fine. I'm obviously out numbered. But if we can't find her-" Dean was cut off by Sam. "We'll find her." Dean just sighed and decided to let it go for now.

But if they couldn't find this super weapon, he knew what he had to do.

SUPERNATURAL

I was walking home with my friend Elena from school. We decided to skip lunch and just go home. Elena and I have been friends since pre-k and I've been contemplating for weeks whether I should tell her my secret or not. I decided that I was going to.

"Hello? Amy. Are you listening?" Elena waved her hand in front of my face. "Yea." I said. "You ok? You've been acting spacy all day?" Elena stated. "Yea. I'm fine. It's just...there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh god. Your not going to say your in love with me, are you?" Elena joked. "NO! Why? Are you suggesting your in love with me." I joked back. "NO!" We both burst into laughed.

Finally, we made it to my house.

"Hello." My mom greeted us. "How was school?" She asked. "Eh, it was ok." I said. "Alright. Well, if you two get hungry you know where the kitchen is. And I'm off." She said. "Wait, what?" Elena asked. "She got a new job." I told her. Elena nodded.

"Bye." And with that my mom left.

**(The next scene is inspired by The Vampire Diaries. The scene where Bonnie shows Elena her powers)**

"Ok. She's gone. Now what's this big secret you wanted to tell me." Elena asked. I smiled at her and gestured for her to follow me. She followed and we went to my room. "What are you doing?" She asked as I ripped my pillow apart to get to the feathers inside. "Be patient. I need you to swear to secrecy."

"Ok, I swear." She said. "Ok. So there's no window open, no fans, no air conditioning on, right?" I asked. "Right. What are you doing?" She asked. "Elena. Your my best friend and I've been lying to you." She didn't say anything, but the look on her face told me everything.

"But I'm done lying. No more lies." I told her. "Are you ready?" She nodded. I put one hand over one of the feathers from the pillow and slowly lifted my hand up. The feather followed my movement and floated into the air. Several inches below my hand.

Elena watched in awe as I floated it around at eye level. I gently set it back down. "Amy, what's going on?" Elena asked confused.

I just smiled and put both of my hands over the feathers and began lifting 6 feathers into the air. I floated them at eye level for a few moments before placing them back on the bed. Elena stared at me in complete shock, yet she wasn't scared, but almost...calm about it.

Then without my hands this time I lifted all the feathers into the air and spun them around the room. Elena got up on the bed and watched the floating feathers and laughed. She looked like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"That big secret I wanted to tell you, this is it. I have super powers. Basically. It's Impossible. And it's true." I said. "I believe you." She said.

* * *

><p>AND THERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER! REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT.<p>

V

V

V

V


	2. Lakeview

The Winchesters decided it would be easier to have Castiel zap them to San Francisco instead of driving. Cas left shortly after to get a head start on the search while Sam and Dean checked into a motel.

"Ok. So we start there then?...right...Thanks, Bobby." Dean hung up his cell phone as Sam searched on his laptop. "So?" Sam closed his laptop. "Where do we start this search" He asked his brother. "Lakeview High School. That's where were headed." Sam started to get up, but Dean stopped him. "Tomorrow."

"Oh." Was Sam's simple reply. "Yea. Besides. Cas is on it right now." Dean stated. Sam nodded and went back on his laptop to search for 'weird happenings' in the San Francisco area.

Meanwhile, Castiel was running out of ideas as to where to search for this weapon. He was concerned that he would never find her. Cas had just talked to a guy who said strange things have been happening in this town, but it turned out to be a false lead.

As Cas made his way down the street he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into a girl. "Sorry." They both said in unison. He stopped in his tracks and looked back at the girl and the girl walking with her, who he assumed, was her friend.

After he had bumped into her he got a strange feeling.

He couldn't quite pin point what it was about her. He felt like she was a normal human being, but he couldn't stop this strange nagging in the back of his head. Like it was trying to tell him something. Something important.

He decided to keep an eye on her and her friend.

SUPERNATURAL

Elena and I were walking down the street when I bumped into this man in a tan trench coat. I got a quick flash of him standing with two other boys. One with long brown hair in a greenish jacket and one with short spiky hair in a leather jacket.

"Sorry." We both said in unison. Elena noticed that something was wrong. "What is it? Did you see something?" Elena asked. "Yea. I saw that guy with these two other guys." I said. "That's it?" She asked. "Yea. Guess it was nothing." I waved it off and continued on my way.

Monday morning came by to quickly and it was time to go to school once again. I had gotten ready, but forgot my cell phone on my desk near my bed. "Be right back." I told my mom and set my backpack down.

I ran up the stairs into my bedroom and grabbed my cell. When I was up there I got this strange feeling I was being watched. "Amy!" My mom called. "Coming." I took one last good look around the room and then went downstairs.

"Sorry." I grabbed my backpack and we headed out the door.

When I got in the car I looked back up in my bedroom window and for a second I could of swore I saw someone up there. But when I blinked it was gone. "Amy?" I looked to my mom. "Are you alright?" She asked me.

"Yea. I'm fine."

SUPERNATURAL

Castiel was in the girls room. He now knew that she went by the name of Amy. He was startled when she bolted through her bedroom door. He had thought she left for school. Luckily, he was invisible at the moment.

She grabbed her cell phone, but stood there looking around the room. As if she could sense his presence. "Amy!" Her mom yelled. "Coming." She said. She looked around the room one last time before leaving.

He waited by the window and watched her and her mother get into their car. He wanted to be positive they were gone before he searched her room. For a second he saw that she looked directly at him. He wondered if she could see him.

Her gazed had turned to her mother and she said something. Then they back out of the driveway and headed down the street.

Now was his chance.

He searched through all the drawers and in her closet looking for hex bags or other supernatural items. But found nothing. He sighed and put everything back in it's rightful place. Then headed off to her friends house for further investigation.

When he had entered Amy's friend, Elena's house, he found that they had already left. So, he searched through the room for supernatural items, but found nothing in her room either.

He sighed and hoped the Winchesters were having better luck than him.

SUPERNATURAL

Sam and Dean rolled up to the school in the impala. They were posing as heath inspectors claiming to have been hired to see if the school cafeteria was up to date. They got out of the car and headed for the main office.

The instant they got in they pulled out their badges. The principle was more than glad to show them where the cafeteria was.

"If you two need anything let me know." The principle then took his leave. "Finally. That guy creeped me out. He was _way_ to cheerful." Dean said to Sam. Sam rolled his eyes and got out his EMF detector. Dean had done the same.

They however found nothing.

Just as they were giving up hope Cas popped in. "And where have you been?" Dean asked. "Looking for the weapon." Cas said. "And?" Dean asked. "And I found nothing." Dean sighed. "Great. Just great. Well, lets pack it up. That weapon of yours isn't here."

The three of them then left the school and headed back to the motel.

SUPERNATURAL

"Ah." I grabbed my head in pain. "Are you alright?" Elena asked. People looked at me as they passed us in the hallway. I straitened up. "I'm fine. It's just...I heard something." I said to Elena. "Like a supernatural something?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Yea, it was strange. I heard these whisperers as if there were people talking in another language." I told her. "Then I got this sharp loud ringing noise in my ear." Elena nodded understandingly then slowly her face turned to shock as she realized something.

"Amy, your bleeding." Elena pointed to my ear. I put my hand on it and realized that's why everyone was staring. "Come on. I'll take you to the nurse."

* * *

><p>HOPE YOU ENJOYED. REVIEW, PLEASE. THX.<p>

V

V

V

V

V


	3. Gabriel

**I meant to upload Chapter 2 yesterday. So sorry about the wait for that. Anyway. Here's chapter 3. :D**

**P.S. thanks 4 the story alerts. :D You know who you are. ;)**

**P.S.S. I MIGHT change the title for chapter 2. I didn't really like it much.**

**P.S.S.S. I am taking bits and pieces of episodes, but the story will mainly be AU. Forgot to tell you that.**

**Guest Staring: Gabriel! :D Whoot! He rocks. xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So we were wrong. So what? We'll find her, Dean." Sam reassured his brother packing his bags. Cas was standing by waiting for them to pack up so he could zap them back to Bobby's. "No we wont." Dean threw his clothes into his duffel bag angrily. Sam and Dean both stopped packing.<p>

Sam sighed. "Your not helping the situation, Dean." Dean smirked. "Well, let me get out of your hair then."

"What happened to you?" Sam asked. "Reality happened. If Lucifer burns this mother down and I could of done something about it. THAT'S ON ME!" Dean shouted angrily. "I mean think about all the people we got killed, Sam." Sam looked at his brother.

"Mom, Dad, Jess, Jo, Ellen. Should I keep going?" Dean asked. "It's not like we pulled the trigger." Sam told Dean. "We might as well have." Dean said. "And now you want to put the weight of the world on this one kid? This weapon we may never find?" Dean asked sadly.

"We're going to find her Dean. And if we don't, we'll find another way to ice the devil." Sam said. Dean shook his head sadly and went back to packing his bag. Sam looked to Cas as if to say, 'help me out here', but Cas said nothing.

Just when they were about to leave the police radio they had stolen (I mean borrowed) went off.

_"Um, dispatch. I got a possible 187 out here at the old paper mill on route 6."_

_"Roger that. What are you looking at, Son?"_

_"Honestly, Walt. I wouldn't even know how to describe what I'm seeing. Just...send everybody."_

_"Alright. Stay calm. Stay by your car. Helps on the way."_

Sam turned off the radio. "That sounds weird." Dean stated. "Weird enough to be the weapon we've been looking for?" Sam asked. Dean just shrugged and they both decided to head off to the old paper mill to see what was up.

SUPERNATURAL

I was taking a nap and had this really weird dream. In fact, the guy in the tan trench coat was in it. It could of have been a premonition. Problem was is that it came in bits and pieces. Plus, I didn't know when or where this would take place.

The dream took place in some really colorful room. I walked through this white door and saw four men standing there looking at me. To my left was the man in the trench coat and this other guy with brown hair and a green jacket on. The one from the vision I had earlier.

I also saw the other guy from the vision I had earlier. The one with spiky brown hair and a leather jacket. He was standing off to the right with another guy I didn't recognize.

This guy had shoulder length brown hair with some blonde streaks in it. He was also wearing a green jacket just like the other guy with shoulder length brown hair. I think his name was Gabriel. The dream seemed to skip a lot of stuff and jumped to the next scene.

I pulled out some kind of potion and fire erupted in a circle around Gabriel. He clapped his hands 3 times and said, "Holy fire. Nice touch."

Then I woke up.

I decided to look up what holy fire was and when I found of what it was, I made a potion just like in my dream and slipped it into my back pocket. I would be ready to face this Gabriel when the time came.

SUPERNATURAL

Cas, Dean, and Sam all popped up by the old paper mill within seconds. Thanks to Cas' niffy teleporting power. However, when they got their there was no one there. The paper mill was completely quite. A little too quite. -.-

"There's no police cars. There's nobody." Dean obviously like to state the obvious. "How does that look to you?" Dean asked Sam. "Crappy." Sam pulled out his gun and Dean did the same. Then all three of them, Sam, Dean, and Cas walked into the paper mill.

They were surprised to find when they opened the door they weren't in the paper mill anymore, but somewhere completely different. Dean opened the door they just came out of and found two doctors kissing in a closet. Dean closed the door. "What the hell?"

"Oh, no." Sam said realizing something. "What is it?" Cas asked. "The trickster." Sam said. "We're in his world now. Remember being here last time?" Sam asked his brother. Dean looked around and realized where they were. "Doctor sexy M.D."

"Yep." Sam said. "Question is. Where is the trickster?" Dean asked. "Why don't you ask him?" Someone said beside them.

They turned to see Gabriel standing right next to them. "Gabriel." Cas narrowed his eyes. "Hey, bro." Gabriel said casually. "That was you on the police scanner right? This is a trick." Sam asked. "Hellooo. Trickster." Gabriel said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Come on. How could I resist?" Gabriel asked. "Besides. I want to introduce you to someone." Gabriel said mysteriously. Then with a snap of his fingers they were in a different TV show. The one Gabriel created about them the one called "Supernatural."

The one with the crappy opening music and bad acting with an invisible audience laughing.

"Why are we here?" Dean was getting angry. "Oh, you'll see soon enough. We just have to play the waiting game." Gabriel said taking a seat in one chairs by the kitchen table. "What are you talking about? Waiting game? Who are we waiting for?" Dean asked.

"Patience grasshopper. She'll be here any minute." Gabriel smirked.

* * *

><p>STOPPING THERE. HOPE YOU LIKED IT. WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT NOW. REVIEW PLEASE. THX.<p>

V

V

V

V

V


	4. Demons

**Shout out to my first reviewer for this story Kylie66100 YOU. ARE. AWESOME. XD Anyway. Next chapter as promised. :P**

**P.S. there might not be any more third POV anymore since they found Amy now. Just saying.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I was in my room watching TV when a strange glow from under my door caught my eye. However, when I looked over at my door the glow was gone. I decided to get up and investigate. I opened the door and found myself somewhere all to familiar.<p>

I was at the place I had the dream about. The one with the white door and the four strange men. Looking back I noticed that my room had disappeared and I was no longer in my house.

"Glad you could make it, sweet cheeks." The one with shoulder length brown hair with blonde streaks said. I narrowed my eyes and closed the door slowly. "Gabriel?" I asked. "That's me." He smiled. "It's Amy, right?"

"Yea." I pulled the potion bottle, that I had made earlier, from my pocket without him noticing. "I had a feeling you'd be coming." He smirked. "Funny. I had a feeling I was going to be here." I smashed the potion bottle on the ground and a ring of holy fire appeared around Gabriel.

The room around us flickered black and white like an old TV screen then vanished and became some abandoned building.

Gabriel looked at the holy fire in shock, but then clapped his hands together three times just like he did in my dream. "Holy fire. Nice touch." He said. "Thanks. I don't really understand it, but I've read on the internet it's used to trap angels." I paused. "Are you an angel?"

"Yea. You could say that." He said. "So that would make you...Gabriel, the Arch Angel?" I asked. "The one and only. You do your homework." He said.

"Ok. I'm officially confused." The guy in the leather jacket had stated. We all looked in his direction. "Who are you three?" I asked them. "I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam," he pointed to the guy with the shoulder length brown hair. "And that's Cas." He pointed to the guy in the trench coat. I nodded.

"So, What's going on here?" Dean asked. "You really don't know, do you?" Gabriel asked them. They said nothing. "She's the one everyone's been talking about. The human girl with super powers." They all looked at me in shock. "Tell me. How'd you do it?" Gabriel asked me.

"How did I do what?" I asked. "Develop super powers, of course!" He exclaimed. "Tell me why everyone's talking about me and I'll tell you how I developed powers." I negotiated. There was a short pause. "Fine." He agreed.

"See, there's this war going on between angels and demons. And you sweet cheeks," He pointed at me. "Are smack in the middle of it." I didn't say anything. "Everyone is after you." He said. "Why me?" I asked. "Because your the only one that can stop it." He said. "Stop what?"

"The apocalypse." Gabriel said.

SUPERNATURAL

I stood there trying to process everything. "The apocalypse. Like the one in the bible?" I asked. "Kind of. I mean it's the same bottom line." Gabriel said. "So, angels and demons are after me? Because I'm some kind of super weapon that can stop the apocalypse?" I asked.

"Well, not everyone wants to stop the apocalypse from happening. Take Lucifer for example." Gabriel said. "He wants the apocalypse to happen and he wants you...to do it." I froze. "Lucifer...is real?" I stammered. "Yea." He said. "So Lucifer wants me as well?"

"Yea. Sorry, but you don't have to go with him. You can fight against him. Join team free will." He gestured to Sam, Dean, and Cas. "With you we could stop the apocalypse." Sam spoke up. "Your our last hope." Sam pleaded.

"No...I-I can't. I'm not...I can't." I ran out the door and all I wished was to be home. Within a second, I teleported myself back home. I was back in my room. I ran down the stairs. "MOM!" I yelled knowing she would be home by now. "Mom?" I looked around worrying she might be...dead.

No. I couldn't think like that. She couldn't be dead. Could she? I searched through the kitchen and finally found her.

On the kitchen floor.

Dead.

I bent down on my knees and cried. "No...no." I tried to convince myself this was just a dream and I would wake up in my bedroom and everything would be ok again. But no matter what I did I couldn't wake myself up. It was real. And my mom was dead.

"I'm sorry." A gruff voice said from behind me. I turned to find Cas standing there. "I expect it was demons. I think I lead them here." He said, a guilty look in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said again. "Elena!" I said through tears. "What?" Cas asked. "Elena. Do the demons know about Elena?" I asked.

He didn't say anything and just teleported us over to her house.

"ELENA!" I shouted for her. She didn't answer. "ELENA! MR. AND MRS. GILBERT!" Still no response. We entered the living room and found her parents watching TV. I sighed in relief as I approached them. "Oh thank god. I'm sorry to have barged in, but I was just worried." They didn't say anything. They didn't even move.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert?" I touched Mr. Gilbert's shoulder and his head fell off. I screamed in terror. "Demons." Cas said. I heard Elena's front door open. "Hey, mom. Hey, dad. I'm home." I watched as Elena walked into the living room without looking up from her backpack as she searched for something.

When she finally lifter her head she screamed in horror just like I did. "Mom, dad!" She went over to them. "What did you do?" She pointed to Cas. "Nothing." He said. "What happened?" Elena said through tears. "I was only gone for a minute. And now..." She broke down in tears.

"It's not safe here. We'll talk back at the motel." Cas told us. He pressed two fingers to our foreheads and teleported us out of there before we had the chance to object.

* * *

><p>THX FOR READING. REVIEW. IT WOULD MAKE MY DAY.<p>

V

V

V

V

V


	5. Goodbye

Cas had zapped us to his friend Bobby's house. Dean and Sam where already there waiting for us. Along with this old guy, who I could only assume was Bobby. Elena was pacing in Bobby's living room trying to grasp what had just happened.

"Demons?" Elena stopped pacing Bobby's living room to look at me. I nodded. There was a short pause.

"Demons?" She asked as if she didn't hear me correctly. "Yes." I said. "But...I don't understand. Why would they want to hurt me?" I shrugged. Dean decided to jump in. "Probably because you knew Amy. The demons probably thought you knew something. And when they couldn't find you-" Dean was interrupted by Elena.

"They killed my parents instead." She finished for him. "It's all my fault. I'm so sorry, Elena. If I never told you my secret none of this would of happened." I said to her. "Wait? You knew?" Dean asked Elena. She nodded. "So that's why the demons were after you." Sam said.

We all sat in silence for a moment.

"We need to get you somewhere safe." I told Elena. "What? No. I'm not leaving you." She said. "Is it just me, or do they act like lovers?" Dean whispered, but I heard him. Elena and I glared at him.

"Listen, Elena." I tried to say, but she just refused to listen. "Don't 'listen Elena' me. I'm not leaving." She said. "But if you don't get somewhere safe soon the demons will come looking for you. Then they'll find you, torture you for information, and finally kill you." Elena didn't say anything.

"This isn't your war. It's mine. And I'm not going to let anyone else lose their life because of me." I told her. "This isn't your war either!" Elena protested. "It's theirs!" She pointed to Sam and Dean. "I know, but I'm apart of it too now. And we just have to except that." I said.

"You'll go to your uncles. The one that lives in Vermont." I said. "But how am I suppose to get there? What about my mom and dad. That's a murder scene. I can't just walk away from it." Elena said to me.

"Cas has got that under control. He'll teleport you to your uncles after he's done cleaning up the mess." Dean said. "Mess? Those are my parent's your talking about!" Elena shouted. "Sorry, he's a little insensitive." Sam spoke up. Elena glared, but let it go.

"Fine. But won't my uncle be a little suspicious of why I'm there. What happens when questions start to rise about my parent's and where I went to. It'll be all over the news." Elena was stalling. I could see it clearly.

"I can take care of that." I said. She widened her eyes at me. "I'll do a little hocus pokus and everything will be ok." I assured her. Elena didn't say anything. Instead, she stormed off and went to a different section of the house. "Elena." I called to her, but she didn't turn around.

Cas decided to pop in at that moment nearly scaring me to death. "JESUS!" I put a hand over my heart. "Dude, seriously. You need a bell or something." I told him, then walked off to find Elena.

SUPERNATURAL

Cas watched as Amy left the room. He wondered what she meant about the bell, but decided to let it go. "So? You get the job done?" Dean asked him. "Yes." Cas said. "Well, we need you to zap Elena over to her uncles. Amy said she'll do some magic juju and erase the memory of Elena's parents." Dean said.

Cas nodded. "Alright. But there's something I need to talk to you three about." Bobby, Dean, and Sam looked at Cas. "What about?" Sam was the first to ask. "It's about Amy." Cas did not elaborate so Dean had to ask. "What about Amy?"

"If she really wants to 'ice the devil' as you three say, she will have to go to extreme lengths in order to achieve this goal." He told them. "What do you mean, extreme lengths?" Dean asked.

SUPERNATURAL

Elena was in another room in the house. It didn't take me long to find her since the house was so small. I walked into the room and something on the wall caught my eye. Above a bed, that looked like it hadn't been used in a few years, were bright purple blocked letters that spelled out "JO."

It was a pretty nice room. Not too big, but not too small either. There was a lot of personality to this room. Elena was sitting on the bed staring off into space. I walked over to her and sat down on the bed. She felt the bed shift and looked up at me.

"I don't want to leave you." Elena told me. "I'm scared." She said. "I know. Me too." I told her. "Then why are you doing this? I don't understand." She asked me. "Because I have a job to do. I have to help stop the apocalypse. If I don't, the world will end." I told her. She shook her head. "Why you?"

"Because I'm the only one strong enough to stop it." I told her. A single tear fell down her face and I gave her a hug. "Hey, don't cry. We'll see eachother again." I promised. Even if I knew it might be a lie. "Promise?" She asked. "I pinky promise." I said. She smiled weakly at me.

"Ok then. I'm ready to go." She told me. I nodded and we headed back into the living room.

SUPERNATURAL

I did some kind of memory erasing spell and soon Elena's parent's were "killed in a car crash" when she was a baby. Then she was handed over to her Aunt and Uncle, because they were the only family she had left. At least, that was the story.

Cas had zapped Elena over to house to collect some of her things. Then again, I preformed some magic and the house was Mr. Clean, clean. It was as if Elena never lived there in the first place.

I was going to erase Elena's memory as well, but she refused and I just let her keep it.

"See you around." I hugged Elena goodbye. "Don't forget to send post cards." She joked trying to hide the sadness in her voice. Though the tears were falling freely. We hugged one last time and she backed away and wiped her tears. "Goodbye, Elena." I said. "Bye." Cas put a hand on Elena's shoulder and they were gone.

That would probably be the last time I ever see Elena again.

* * *

><p>AW. SAD ENDING TO THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW, BUT ANOTHER IS COMING. SOON HOPEFULLY. REVIEW. :D<p>

V

V

V

V


	6. Sacrifice

It had been a week since Elena had left and we_ still_ had no clue on how I could ice the devil. For some strange reason I felt as if they were hiding something from me. Every time I would enter a room it would get_ real_ quite as if they were spreading rumors about me, but I was putting a stop to that now.

I entered Bobby's living room and as always the room fell silent. "Ok. I've had it. What were you guys talking about?" I asked. They all gave me a pretend confused look. "What do you mean? We weren't saying anything." Dean said rather rudely.

"Bullshit." I said. "Watch your tone girl." Bobby warned me. "Sorry. But I know you guys are talking about something. Every time I leave a room and come back you all seem a bit too quite." I told them. They were silent for a minute before Dean decided to speak again.

"I don't know what your talking about." Dean seemed indifferent about the situation. I let out a frustrated cry and left the room.

SUPERNATURAL

They all watched as Amy stormed out of the room in a rather childish manner. Dean turned to Cas. "When are we going to tell her?"

"Soon." Cas assured. "She doesn't seem ready for this at the moment." Cas explained. "Doesn't seem ready?" Dean asked as if he didn't quite hear Cas right. "She's a super weapon for god's sake. She can handle it." Dean yelled at Cas. Cas just glared.

"You don't understand." He stepped towards Dean. "If we tell her something she's not ready for it could be the Jesse situation all over again! Do you want that?" Cas and Dean seemed to have a staring contest before Dean looked away. "You do remember Jesse, don't you?" Cas asked Dean.

Dean stayed silent. He remembered Jesse. He just didn't want to admit how Cas was right. "Jesse was the Anti-Christ you found before he left after hearing the truth from you two. He fled the second you told him because he _wasn't ready_." Cas stressed.

"I know, I know." Dean fumed. "Ok. I get it. We'll tell her when we think she is ready. Which wouldn't be now or anytime soon by chance, would it?" Dean asked hopefully. Which only earned him a glare from Cas and the rest of them.

"Ok, ok. Geez." Dean held up his hands defensively.

They weren't even aware that someone was listening.

SUPERNATURAL

They didn't know, but I never actually stormed out of the room. I was standing right there the whole time. I heard everything. After I heard it I teleported, or as I call it, blinked, outside and took a short walk. I was going to visit Elena, but decided against it. She had enough problems.

But that didn't stop me from giving her a call.

It rang once.

Twice.

Three times.

"_...Hello?_" A groggy voice came from the other end.

"Elena?"

"_Yea. Amy? What's going on? It's 2 in the morning._"

"I know. Sorry. I just needed someone to talk to."

"_Are you alright?_" She seemed more awake now.

"Yea. I'm fine. It's just...I don't know. I miss you." I lied.

"_Oh. Yea, miss you too._"

"...Get some sleep. Goodnight."

"_...Are you sure, you didn't need to talk about something?_"

"No. I'm fine. Really. I'll call you some other time. Night."

"_Night._" I heard her hang up her phone then I did and went back inside.

It was silent again. No one was in the living room though. In fact, I couldn't find them anywhere. "Hello?" No response. "Dean?" Nothing. "Sam?" Still nothing. "Bobby, Cas?" Neither of them answered. I walked around the house and then headed back to the living room.

When I entered the living room again someone put their hand on my shoulder and I grabbed it and flipped them. "Dean?" I watched as Dean struggled on the floor. "Yea it's me! GET OFF!" I got up off him. "Sorry." He got off the floor and moved his shoulder around.

Sam, Cas, and Bobby came in and gave me a strange look. "What happened here?" Bobby asked. "She flipped me and pinned me to the ground." Dean said angrily. There was laughter coming from Bobby and Sam. Mostly Sam. "She pinned you?" He asked through giggles.

Dean had a shocked look on his face as if he was thinking 'I shouldn't of said that.' "Well...She's strong!" He yelled. "Yea, actually I did use my super strength." I lied to make him feel better. "See." Dean said happily.

"Listen. Guys." They all looked at me. "I know what you said about me earlier. I was listening the whole time." I confessed. They looked at me in shock. "I am ready for whatever you need to tell me. I can handle it. I knew what I was getting into when I signed up for this thing. So...just tell me." I pleaded.

They all looked at each other as if asking one another if it was ok to tell me the 'big secret' they've been hiding from me. Finally, someone spoke up.

"Your not gonna run away?" Dean asked. "No. I won't. Promise." I said. He nodded. "Ok then. There's something you should know about our plan to ice the devil." Dean said to me. I nodded and mused for him to continue.

"Well, in order to kill the devil it's going to take a lot of that magical power you have to get the job done. More then you have ever used before." I didn't get what he was saying. "Yea, and?" I asked. "And since you are still human you weren't meant to harness all that power." Cas explained. "So what does that mean?"

"Channeling all that power could ultimately kill you." Cas said bluntly. There was a short pause as I let the words sink in. "What?" I asked. They all gave me sympathetic looks as if that would make the situation any better than it was. But it didn't. Not one bit.

"So, your saying. If I want to keep the world safe I'm going to have to sacrifice myself for the greater good?" I asked. Cas nodded.

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER. GRRR...I KNOW. HAHA. REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE. OR STORY ALERT. WHATEVER FLOATS YOUR BOAT. XD<p>

V

V

V

V

V


	7. Runaway

I lied when I said I wouldn't run. After I heard I had to kill myself if I wanted to ice the devil is when I totally lost it. I teleported out of there as fast as I could. Not leaving a trail for Cas to follow. I didn't know where I was going, but once I thought I was far enough I started walking around aimlessly.

I thought about leaving a false trail, but didn't think of it until after I was far enough from them. Besides, knowing me I would of left a trail leading strait to me by accident, somehow. Remember, I'm still not great at controlling my powers. Especially, when I am emotional.

And right now, I was having a emotional break down. Not good.

It was still dark outside. Probably around 3 or 4 in the morning. Dawn wouldn't come for awhile. Plus, it was freezing outside. I zapped up a jacket and continued on my way into the nothing.

I was walking down some alley way and there was steam all around. Like, a mist coming out of nowhere, but it was just from a building and I knew it. Still, that didn't make it any less creepy and I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being followed.

I turned to make sure I wasn't several times and found nothing. Just me and the stray cats. I laughed to myself as I realized how paranoid I was being.

SUPERNATURAL

"I told you she wasn't ready." Cas said to Dean. "Yes, Cas. I know. You were right. What do you want? A cookie?" Dean snapped sarcastically. "Hey. Snapping at each other isn't going to help us find her." Sam stepped in. "We are never going to find her!" Dean yelled at his brother.

"Yes we will." Sam told him. "We did last time." Dean just scoffed. "Yea, but that was just luck and-" He stopped mid sentence as he thought of something. "I think I know who can help us find Amy." Dean said.

"Who?" Sam asked. "Gabriel." Dean sounded proud of himself for thinking up such a great idea. "Gabriel?" Sam asked. "Yea. He was the one who found her last time, right?" Sam nodded. "Then I bet he can find her again." Dean only hoped he was right. He closed his eyes.

"Gabriel. The fate of the world is in the balance. So come on down here." Dean opened his eye to see if Gabriel came, but he didn't. So he tried again. "Come on Gabriel. I dream of Jeannie your ass down here pronto." Dean sort of demanded. There was the sound of wings flapping.

"How can I be of service to you." The voice was dripping with sarcasm. They turned around and found Gabriel standing there. "We need your help finding Amy." Dean said. "And what makes you think I can find her?" Gabriel asked. "Because you did before." Dean was not in the mood for games.

"Well, sorry, but it doesn't work that way. Once she lets down her defenses I'll be able to seek her out. But my hands our tied until then." Gabriel told them. "She didn't let her defenses down last time." Cas said. "I would of felt it."

"Would you, brother?" Gabriel questioned. Cas narrowed his eyes. He was not close to his brother Gabriel in any way. Nor did he want to be. "She did let her defenses down last time." He said. "But only for me, because she was meant to find me."

"Why you?" Sam asked. "Because that's how her powers work. They turn her in the right direction. They point her were she needs to go and what she needs to do. Our meeting was no accident." Gabriel explained. "That's why her powers let me seek her out and find her. Because they wanted her to be found."

"So your saying this magic has a mind of it's own?" Dean asked. "No! Of course not. That would be silly." Gabriel laughed. "But I guess you could say it does." Dean sighed. "Well, thanks for the info. See ya around."

"What? That's it? No goodbye kiss?" Gabriel teased. They all glared at him. "I'll be in touch." Then he was gone.

SUPERNATURAL

Gabriel would never admit it out loud, but he was worried about Amy. He had grown an attachment to her. She was cool, for a teenager. Even if they only met once. He tried several times to sense where she might be, but he couldn't sense her at all.

She was out there somewhere. He decided maybe to check in with her friend, Elena. She might know where Amy was. Luckily, he kept tabs on Elena's whereabouts. He knew she would come in handy someday.

He popped over to Elena's uncle's house and had teleported strait into her room. Elena shot up in bed and almost screamed, but Gabriel covered her mouth before she got the chance to. "Shh. I'm not a demon." He assured her. He slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

"Oh, yea. Then what are you?" She asked. "I'm an angel. Well, sorta." He said. "Prove it." He smirked and showed her his wings. (I don't know if Gabriel has wings, but lets just pretend he does. I think he does anyway)

Elena's mouth was hanging open. "Close your mouth our your gonna let flies in." He joked closing her mouth for her. "Do you know where Elena is?" He asked. "No. Why? What happened?" Elena asked concerned for her friend, Amy.

"Nothing for you to worry about, sweet cheeks." He told her. "Do you have her phone number?" He asked. She nodded and handed him her phone. He looked through her contacts until he found Amy's number. Then he pressed the green button and called it.

That was the difference between him and Cas. His brother was always up tight and knew absolutely nothing about humans. When he himself was pretty well informed about humans and modern day technology. Thankfully.

The phone rang a couple of times and he was about to hang up and try to call again, until someone answered the phone.

"_Hello?_"

"Amy?" Gabriel asked unsure if it was her or not.

"_Gabriel?_"

"Yea it's me. Where are you?" He asked trying not to sound too concerned.

"_I'm not telling you. I don't want to be found. How did you get my number?_"

"Your friend Elena gave it to me." He said looking over at Elena. She tried to snatch the phone away from Gabriel so she could talk to Amy.

"_She's there with you? Let me talk to her._"

"Fine. She want's to talk to you anyway. But only if you tell me where your at."

"_No. Forget it._"

"Fine. Then I'll just keep her phone-"

"_Ok fine. I'll tell you, but give her the phone first._"

Gabriel smirked and tossed the phone to Elena.

"Amy?" Elena asked.

"_Yea hey._"

Gabriel snatched the phone away from Elena.

"There. You talked to her. Now tell me where you are." He said.

"_Fine, I'm at-_" There was a loud noise coming from the other end, and then a loud thud. Gabriel could only assume that the phone had been dropped. What ever happened it didn't sound good.

"Amy?"

He heard someone pick up the phone.

There was a short pause.

"_Hello...brother._"

"Lucifer."

* * *

><p>DAMN! I AM LOVING THIS CHAPTER. DON'T YOU. HA HA. ANYWAY REVIEW. :D<p>

V

V

V

V

V


	8. Evil Angel

"Let her go." Gabriel demanded. Which only got a chuckle out of Lucifer.

"_Sorry, brother. No can do. I have big plans for Amy here._"

"Don't you dare touch her!" Gabriel warned.

"_Toodles._" Then the line went dead.

"Damn." Gabriel threw the phone across the room. "What? What is it? What happened?" Elena asked. "He got her." Gabriel said through clenched teeth. "Who?" Elena asked. "Lucifer."

SUPERNATURAL

Lucifer looked down at the body of a young teenage girl that the demons had carried into his 'lair.' So this was the human girl who could kill him off and possibly the demons as well. Not that he cared about the demons. He never cared about the demons. They were just mindless minions to him.

He closed the slot he was looking through, which was located on the door at eye level so anyone could just check up on the people imprisoned inside. All in all the room was based off Bobby Singer's Panic Room. Except it wasn't used to keep demons out. Just angels and unwanted ghosts. And to keep the occasional prisoner locked inside.

Which at the moment would be Amy.

He wasn't worried about her escaping. Lucifer had used a binding spell on her powers so she couldn't just 'pop' out. He wasn't sure if it would work on her since it was used for witches, not humans, but he gave it a try.

He walked away smirking thinking of the things he had in store for Amy.

SUPERNATURAL

"Hey!" The sound of a heavy door opening echoed throughout the room. I grabbed my head as a sharp pain shot through it. The sound of the door was giving me a worse headache. I slowly opened my eyes. I felt as if someone whacked me upside the head with a brick. That's when it dawned on me.

I woke quickly and looked around the small room I was in. It looked similar to Bobby's Panic room except different. Darker. I remember I had been ambushed by demons.

"Wakey wakey." A man stood at the door looking at me. I tried to teleport out of the room, but found I couldn't. I tried using my telekinesis, my freezing power, fireballs, energy balls, I even chanted a spell, but nothing worked. It was like my powers were blocked somehow.

"Sorry, sweet heart. But you no longer have your powers. Thanks to my father." The mans eye's flashed black and I knew that he was a demon. But who was his "father?" I worked up the courage to ask him. "Your father?"

"Yea, you know." The demon paused for a moment. "Lucifer." The second the word left his lips I froze in terror. Lucifer was here and I was defenseless. I tried to run out of the room and around the demon, but the demon easily lifted me up and threw me against the far wall of the room.

I backed away from him as he closed in on me. "Now, that's no way to treat our guest." A man said in a mocking tone. I looked to the door behind the demon and found another man with light brown spiky hair and had flesh wounds around his face. Like he was in some kind of accident, but the scars never healed.

"Father." The demon spoke and stepped away from me. I froze. Lucifer. "You can leave." Lucifer said rather calmly. The demon left and Lucifer came in and shut the door behind him. He used his telekinesis to shut and lock the door.

"Hello, Amy." He kneeled down by me seeing as that there was no where else to sit. I backed into the corner away from him. Hugging my knees to my chest and watched him very carefully. He sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said. "Do you know who I am?"

I nodded. "Lucifer." I answered. He nodded thoughtfully. "You miss understand me. You call me, devil and Satan, but do you know my crime?" He asked. I shook my head. "I loved god, too much and for that he betrayed me. Punished me. Just as he's done to you." That caught my attention, but didn't look at him.

"I mean, how could god stand idoly by as he watched your mother and your friends parents get butchered by demons?" He asked me. I said nothing. "There are only two rational answers, Amy. He's either sadistic or he simply doesn't care." I looked to him. "Your angry. You should have every right to be. I'm angry too."

"That's why I want to find god and hold him accountable for his actions. Just because he created us doesn't mean he can toy with us like playthings." He said. "But I need your help." He told me. I was still looking at him, but looked away. "How do I know your telling the truth?" I asked.

"Because contrary to popular belief, I don't lie. I don't need to." He said. "What I need...is you. Will you help me?" He asked. I looked to him and thought about it for a moment.

"No." I told him. He nodded his head understandingly and stood up. "Then you'll stay here until you change your mind." He opened the door, left, and then locked it. I ran to the door and banged on it begging him to let me out, but he didn't.

I was stuck there.

* * *

><p>HOPE YOU LIKED IT. SORRY IT'S A LITTLE SORT. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. :D<p>

V

V

V

V


	9. Bury Me

I sat in the corner of the cell thinking about a way to escape. They somehow managed to bind my powers so I had to find another way out. However, my powers aren't gone, they just lay dormant. So, if I could find a way to get my powers again, I could break this binding spell and get out of here.

But it wouldn't be easy. I would have to start with the basics again. I would have to relearn everything. Who knows how long that would take. And who knows how much time I had, but I had no choice. So, I sat there and started practicing.

Maybe it wouldn't take as long as I thought.

SUPERNATURAL

Gabriel popped over and recently told the Winchesters what had happened to Amy. He could now locate her and they were on their way there. When they got to the building he sensed her, but something was stopping him and Cas from entering the building.

Enochian warding magic.

"What?" Dean asked. They all stopped near the building. "I can't get in. Neither can Cas." Gabriel pointed out. "What? Why not?" Dean asked. "Enochian warding magic." Castiel had said. Dean sighed in frustration. "Great. We're only here for two seconds and we already lost the angels up our sleeve."

"You two stay here. We'll be needing a taxi if Lucifer's here." Dean looked to the building. "Oh, he's here. And he has Amy." Gabriel ground his teeth. "That's brings another question up. Why do you even care?" Dean asked Gabriel. "I don't." Gabriel said defensively. "I told you I would help and I am. I'm a man of my word."

"HA." Dean laughed. "We can talk about this later." Sam stepped in. "But right now, we need to find Amy." They all nodded and Sam and Dean went into the building.

SUPERNATURAL

Lucifer walked towards Amy's cell. He could feel the Winchesters near by which was exactly what he wanted. With Sam here, he would have to say yes to him in order for them to save Amy. Lucifer smirked at the thought.

He opened the slot to look in the cell, but didn't see Amy. He didn't panic for he knew there was no way she could of escaped. "Amy." He called in a mocking tone. "I know your in there." He waited for her to respond, but no answer came.

"Fine." He closed the slot. "If that's the way it's gotta be." He opened the door and was shocked to not find her in there. He felt panic rise in him, but mostly rage. "No." He said through gritted teeth.

He closed the door and left in a hurry.

SUPERNATURAL

The door to the cell closed and I sighed in relief as Lucifer left the room. I was shocked he never looked behind the door. Then again, he was probably so mad that I escaped that he wasn't thinking logically. That or he just didn't think to look there. Either way I was safe for now.

I had re-learned telekinesis. It was an easy task since it was the first power I mastered. But my other powers still lay dormant. I telekinetically opened the door and ran down the narrow hallway in hopes of finding an escape to this hell house. I ran into several demons, but they were easy to move out of the way.

Thank god for magic.

I continued running around in a maze like place looking for an exit sign or a door that didn't lead to another room. Then I heard someone rounding a nearby corner and turned to find Sam and Dean. "SAM! DEAN!" I ran over and gave them each a hug. "I can't believe it's you. How did you find me?"

"Gabriel. How did you escape? Gabriel said your powers were bound." Sam said. "Gabriel." I smiled to myself. "I uh...relearned my magic-" I didn't get to finish the story because demons surrounded us. "Now would be a good time to use your powers." Dean told me.

"I only have telekinesis." I told him. "What?" Dean shouted. The demons started to close in around us. I flinged 3 demons into the opposite wall and Sam and Dean started shooting at them. After a while and a few more demons, they were all dead. Except for one.

Lucifer.

He came out from a second story of the building and clapped his hands. As if he was the king and congratulating us on a victory of some sort. He walked down the metal stairs and approached us. Dean and Sam stepped in front of me shoving me back behind them. They pointed their guns at him.

"Dean, get Amy out of here." Sam demanded. "No way. I'm not leaving without you." Dean told Sam then directed his attention to me. "Amy. Go. We'll hold him off." I just stood there. "Go!" Dean shouted. I started to run to some other part of the building leaving Sam and Dean alone with Lucifer.

SUPERNATURAL

"Sam. Dean." Lucifer nodded to each of them. "Nice to see you again." He said politely. "Your not getting Amy or Sam. You hear me!" Dean shouted at him. Lucifer said nothing and Dean continued to point his gun at Lucifer. Sam did the same.

"Now, Dean. I don't want to hurt you." Lucifer said to him. "Yea. Well, I wanna hurt you." Dean told him. Lucifer just smiled and looked over to Sam. "I don't suppose you'd say yes right here and now." He paused. "End this whole...tiresome discussion. That's crazy, right?"

"It's never going to happen!" Sam told him. Anger seemed to rise in Sam. "Well, I don't know, Sam. I think it will happen. Very soon. In six months. In Detroit." Lucifer smirked obviously proud of his prediction that Sam was afraid he was right about.

"You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I'm going to kill you myself. You understand me? I'm going to rip your heart out!" Sam shouted angrily. "That's good, Sam. You keep fanning that fire in your belly. All that pint up rage. I'm going to need it." Lucifer said. "Until next time." Then he was gone.

SUPERNATURAL

I finally found the exit and stumbled out. "Amy!" Gabriel and Cas ran over to me. "Hey." I greeted them. "Are you alright?" Gabriel asked me. "Yea, I'm fine." I said. "Did they hurt you?" Cas asked worriedly. "Not really." I told them. They stared at me. "Really. I'm fine."

"Where is Sam and Dean? They went in looking for you?" Cas explained. Just as he said that Sam and Dean stormed out of the building. "What happened?" I asked them. They looked angry and Sam looked like a bag of unexpressed emotions. "Nothing. He left." Dean said.

Sam gritted his teeth, but tried to be discrete about it. "Sam?" Sam looked over at me. "What happened?" I asked. "Nothing. Let's go." He said. Then Cas and Gabriel zapped us back to Bobby's.

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEASE. IT WOULD MAKE MY DAY. ALRIGHTY THEN BYE. :D<p>

V

V

V

V

V


	10. Lost Again

**Sorry it took so long to update. I haven't been in the writing mood lately. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy, kiddo's.**

* * *

><p>Gabriel left shortly after he and Cas zapped us off to Bobby's. Sam and Dean still had worried looks on their faces and I was the first to ask why.<p>

"Seriously, guys. What happened? What did Lucifer say to you?" I asked them. They both gave me the same look. "He told me that he was going to wear Sam to the prom." Dean spoke up. "He says it's going to happen in Detroit in six months." Sam said grimly. We all stayed silent for a moment before I spoke up.

"So he made a false prediction. So what? It's not like it's going to happen." I assured all of them. Sam shook his head. "It might of been a prediction, but I'm a little worried that it wasn't." Then Dean decided to chime in. "And the only weapon we have to ice the devil is gone." He was talking about me.

"It's not as if I let this happen on purpose." I told him, anger rising in me. "Yea, well maybe if you didn't run off then none of this would of happened in the first place!" Dean shouted in my face. "Well, excuse me for NOT wanting to kill myself off!" I shouted right back. We stood there glaring at each other.

"STOP IT!" Sam stepped in between us. "This isn't helping." He told us. We both scoffed. "You know what? Since I'm such a useless waste of space I guess I should just get out of your hair." I told Dean. "Fine! Go! Who needs ya!" He shouted as I walked out the door.

I made sure to slam it on my way out.

SUPERNATURAL

"AMY WAIT!" Sam called after her, but she was already gone. He let out a frustrated sigh and then turned to his brother. He and his brother stared at each other sadly for a moment. Then Dean grabbed his coat and started out the door. Obviously he felt he was being accused of being the bad guy.

"Dean." Sam called out to him, but he left. Another frustrated sigh sounded from Sam. "Now what?" Sam asked Cas and Bobby. "Now we go get those two idjits." Bobby told Sam. "I'll go search for Amy." Cas said. We nodded and he was gone.

"Come on boy. We better go get your brother before he decides to do somethin' stupid." Bobby grabbed his coat and Sam followed him out the door.

SUPERNATURAL

I walked to the nearest park from Bobby's house and let me tell you, it was not close by at all. I sat down at the bench and watched the empty playground. A slight breeze made the swings move slightly and some of the leaves on the tree fell on the ground. I heard the sound of wings flapping from behind me.

I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Castiel." I said his full name. "What do you want." I still had not turned to him and instead kept my gaze on the playground. He walked around and sat down next to me on the bench. "I am here to take you back to Bobby's." He had not looked at me and just stared at the playground in front of us.

"Well, I'm not going back. I'm useless to you guys anyway." I said rather sadly. Castiel noticed the change in my voice and turned to look at me. "You are not useless." He told me. I shook my head sadly at him. "Cas, you don't understand. Without my powers I'm just human." I told him.

"That doesn't mean your useless." He said. "Ok, point taken, but I still can't ice the devil if I don't have my powers. Isn't that the reason you guys looked for me in the first place?" I asked him already knowing the answer. He stared at me for a moment, then turned his attention back to the playground.

"You powers aren't gone." He told me. "They are just dormant. You proved that to yourself. They are there inside you. All you have to do is re activate them." He said. "But how?" I asked almost pleading for an answer. "How did you get your telekinesis back?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment.

I really don't know how I got my telekinesis back. I just thought it was the easiest to obtain so I took a chance and got lucky.

"I just got lucky I guess." I told him. He turned his head to look at me. "It wasn't just luck. You just need to practice and sooner or later your powers will come." He said. "But what if they don't. What if I don't get my powers back in time and Lucifer wins?" I asked him. "What then?"

He looked at me as if he were in deep thought about it. "I don't know." He finally said. "But we need to go now. The others will be looking for us soon." He told me. I nodded and we headed back to Bobby's.

SUPERNATURAL

Sam and Bobby decided to head to the nearest bar. They knew they would find Dean there and sure enough, they found him at the bar downing three shots of who knows what. Bobby and Sam approached him, but Dean didn't seem to notice them.

"Dean." Dean turned to find his younger brother and Bobby standing next to him. "What?" He asked downing another shot. "Don't what us, boy. You need to get your ass back to my house." Bobby demanded. Dean gave them each a look then asked the bar tender for another shot. "No." Dean told them.

"No?" Sam asked. "Did I stutter?" Dean said sarcastically. He was getting to the breaking point and Sam could tell. "Come on. Amy isn't mad anymore." Sam lied. Bobby gave him a look, but Sam didn't pay any mind to it. Dean smiled and shook his head. "You always were a terrible lair, Sammy."

"Dammit, Dean. Stop wallowing in self pity!" Sam shouted at him. "Your not the only one with problems, Dean. You need to come home right now so we can figure all this out." Sam lowered his voice as he noticed the hurt in Dean's eyes. "I can't." Dean told them. "Why not?" Sam asked.

"I can't let Amy just sacrifice her life for us." Dean said. Sam started to get it. "You made her mad on purpose, didn't you?" Sam asked, but Dean said nothing. "I don't want her doing this either, but she's the only one who can ice the devil and you and I both know it." Sam whispered not wanting others to hear.

"Well, now she can't because her powers are gone." Dean said. "She's got a 'get out of jail free' card." Dean stated. "I know, but you saw her get her telekinesis back. If she can get that back then she can get the rest of her powers back." Sam said hopefully. Dean just shook his head.

"I know this is unfair for her, but we need her Dean. Like it or not." Sam looked to his brother. "We can't do this alone." Sam stated. Dean held a gaze with Sam for a moment before he sighed. He downed his last shot and grabbed his jacket. "Let's go." Dean walked out of the bar with Sam and Bobby not far behind.

* * *

><p>YOU KNOW, IT WOULDN'T KILL YOU OTHER READERS TO REVIEW. BUT WHATEVER, I LIKE THIS STORY. SO, I'M NOT STOPPING IT. :)<p>

V

V

V

V

V


	11. Plan B

**Dear Anna,**

**I saw you were confused so this is what is happening. Amy is a human. Just human, but she developed superpowers. As said in the first chapter. She basically believed so hard that she could have powers, that she did. She is NOT a nephilm. She is just human. Can not stress that enough. So she is kinda like an X-men character except she had to gain her powers on her own. She didn't just wake up one morning with super powers. Hope that helped. :)**

**P.S. The reason she was drawn to Gabriel is because that's how here powers work. They basically teleport her to the places she needs to be. They give her visions of things she needs to see and stuff like that. Again, hoped that helped. If not, review and tell me what you don't understand and I'll try to explain the best I can. :)**

**And thank you KaterinaPetrova-Winchester for the review. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's been a couple of months and I still haven't got any further with my powers. It's like they just refused to develop anywhere past telekinesis. I didn't even get premonitions anymore. The binding spell Lucifer put on my powers was stronger than I thought.<p>

The weird thing is though I thought they would be easy to develop since they sorta were when I first got them. I mean when I got telekinesis down pegged the rest just flowed naturally. Of course, those were the times when I still had faith in myself and my powers. But not now. It's like I've just given up.

And that may be a reason why my powers weren't advancing.

I was sitting at Bobby's desk in his library, or living room, whatever you want to call it, and was staring at a candle on his desk. I wasn't just staring at it though. I was trying to lit the candle with my mind, but nothing happened. I had been sitting there for hours. Dean came into the room.

"You've been at that for hours. Maybe you should take a break." Dean suggested, but I didn't. "I can't. I'm so close to a break through. I can feel it." I tried to convince him and myself. "You look exhausted. Have you gotten any sleep today?" Dean asked me. "Yes." I lied not looking away from the candle.

"Amy. Your lying to me." Dean scolded. "Fine. I haven't. Are you happy now?" I still had not taken my eyes off the candle. He walked over to me and picked me up. "HEY!" I shouted in protest, but he ignored my cries and just kept carrying me down to some room. It was Jo's room. (just pretend ok.)

I heard about her and her mother Ellen. Ellen was an old friend of John Winchesters and Dean says that Bobby and Ellen got married. (Just pretend. I know they didn't.) Sam says that Jo and Dean also had a thing, but neither of them really ever acted upon it. They said Ellen and Jo died in an explosion. How sad is that?

Dean put me down on the bed. "Sleep." He demanded. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "You can't tell me what to do." I told him. "Yea? What are you going to do about it?" He asked. "Use your powers on me?" Dean glared. "Oh, right. You don't have any!" Ouch. Low blow, dude. Not cool.

Dean must have noticed how badly that hurt my ego because he immediately apologized. "Sorry. I don't mean it that why. All I'm saying is your working yourself too hard. You can't get your powers back when your exhausting yourself. You need your strength." He told me. I nodded. "Get some sleep." He turned out the lights and shut the door.

I decided that I should try and get some rest. I was tired anyway. The second my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

SUPERNATURAL

Dean exited Jo's old room and entered the kitchen. He was surprised to find Sam and Castiel chatting it up. "What's going on?" Dean asked. "Nothing. Just making conversation." Sam said. "Has Amy gotten any further in advancing her powers?" Castiel asked Dean. Dean smiled and shook his head.

"Well, maybe if you were here ever once in a while you would know she hasn't." Dean almost yelled, but kept the noise down so Amy could rest. Cas glared at him. "Maybe I was too busy looking for a way to undo Lucifer's binding spell." Castiel's voice was dripping with venom. (Not literally.)

"Well? Any luck?" Dean asked. "No." Cas sighed. "I need to know what exact spell he used so I can undo it, but there aren't any leads." Cas told both Dean and Sam. "Well, it's ok. Amy will get her powers back." Sam tried to sound convincing, but they both knew it was only a pipe dream.

"Cas. Look. Amy isn't get any better. Her powers aren't coming back. I don't think they ever will. I mean, we can pretend and have faith, but at the end of the day she still doesn't have her powers." Dean said. "I know." Cas said. "Maybe it's time we come up with a plan B." Sam spoke up.

"What do you mean plan B?" Dean asked. "I mean, what if I say yes to Lucifer and jump in the hole?" Sam suggested. Dean looked like he was ready to beat the crazy out of his brother. "NO! That's not happening. We'll find another way!" Dean shouted. "Dean, we don't have any other choice." Sam said.

"No." Dean said firmly. "But Dean." Sam was cut off by his brother. "I said no!" Dean said. "Will you let me finish!" Sam was now shouting as well. "You and I both know Amy is out of the option and Michael already found his new vessel. So the only option we have left is me."

Dean glared at his brother for thinking of such a stupid idea. "The answer is no Sam. And that's that." Dean stormed out of the room. "I'm saying yes to Lucifer and that's that!" He called after his brother. Dean turned around, walked right up to Sam and punched him in the face. Sam fell to the floor and was utterly shocked.

"No." Dean said more calmly. Sam got up off the floor. "But Dean. You know if I don't, then the world is going to end." Sam stated. "The answer is still no." Dean told him. "Maybe he should." Cas spoke up. "Amy won't be able to help much without her powers. If he can gain control then Sam's plan would be our best option."

Dean looked to Cas in disbelief. "I can't believe you. He's would be saying Yes to Lucifer. Lucifer!" Dean emphasized. "We would be handing his vessel right over to him." Dean said. "I realize." Cas told him. "Then that's what we'll do." Sam said. Dean just shook his head.

Dean was done with this conversation.

* * *

><p>SORRY IT WAS SORT, BUT I WANTED ANOTHER CHAPTER TO BE UP. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER. REVIEW.<p>

V

V

V

V


	12. Crowley

**Just wanted to say sorry for not updating this lately. I have a bunch of unfinished stories and I'm trying to finish all of them. **

**Anyway, enjoy and I will try to keep up with this.**

* * *

><p>A week later and Dean was still not liking Sam's plan, but can you blame him? Sam is his brother and Sam wants to lead the devil to the edge and jump in. Sam would be gone forever and he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.<p>

I frowned thinking about that. If I really wanted to help I needed to get my powers back and fast. It seemed impossible. I practiced day in and day out, but still no results. Like it was just meant to be that way. I guess everything happens for a reason.

Dean walked in from wherever he was at. I was staring at him, trying to read his mind. I huffed when I couldn't hear his thoughts. "Still no luck, huh?" Dean asked. "No. I'm sorry." I said. "Why are you sorry? It's not your fault. Your doing the best you can." He assured me.

"I know, it's just that I'm trying so hard to get my powers back so Sam doesn't have to jump in the hole." I told him. He shook his head. "Sam and I both know it's the right thing to do. He really doesn't have a choice. Whether I like it or not." He frowned.

"But it's suppose to be me!" I shouted standing up from Bobby's desk. "Not Sam. Me. I'm suppose to be saving your asses and instead I'm over here powerless!" I said. "Your starting to sound like Cas." Dean smirked.

"Whatever." I said. It was silent for a moment before I spoke up. "You know, it's only a couple weeks away." I told him. "What's a couple weeks away?" Dean asked me. "Remember the prediction Lucifer made about Detroit." I said. Dean nodded. "I know."

Sam had just walked into Bobby's library. "Hey guys." He greeted. "Hey." Dean and I said in unison. "Any word on the horse man?" Dean asked Sam. "Yea, I think I know where he is." Sam told us. "Ok where?" Dean asked.

"Davenport, Iowa." Sam said. "There's been some suspicious activity there in some hospital." Sam said. "Well, then. What are we waiting for?" I asked. "Your not going anywhere." Dean told me. "What?" I asked. "Your staying." He said firmly.

"Not fair." I crossed my arms over my chest. Dean cell phone began ringing and he answered it. "Hello...Cas?" Sam and I both looked to Dean. Cas had been missing for quite some time and we were worried he was dead.

"I thought you were dead. Where are you?" Dean asked. "Ok. Bobby's here." Dean said just as Bobby walked in. "He'll wire you the cash." Dean said. "I will?" Bobby asked. It looked as if Dean was going to say something else, but then he hung up.

"Well, is Cas ok?" I asked. "Yea, he's fine. His angel mojo is out though." He told us. "Alright, come on." Dean told Sam. "Where are you guys goin'?" Bobby asked. "To gank Pestilence." Dean called over his should as left out the front door.

SUPERNATURAL

The next day Dean, Sam, and Cas all showed up back at Bobby's house. Dean sat down as did the rest of them and he threw a ring down on Bobby's desk. "Well, it's nice to score a home run for once, aint it?" Bobby said.

Dean and Sam gave Bobby worried looks. Cas seemed to be a bit stressed himself. "What's wrong?" I asked. "The last thing Pestilence said was it's too late." Sam explained. "We're just a little freaked he left a bomb somewhere. So please tell us you got good news." Dean spoke up.

"Chicago is about to be wiped off the map. Storm of the millennium sets off a daisy chain in natural disasters. 3 million people are going to die." Bobby told us. "Huh." Is all Dean said. "I don't understand your definition of good news." Cas spoke up.

Everyone seemed to roll their eyes at him.

"Well, Death, the horseman. He's gonna be there and if we can stop him before he kick starts this storm, get his ring back-" Bobby was cut off by Dean. "Yea. You make it sounds so easy." Dean said sarcastically. "Hell, I'm just trying to put a spin on it."

"Bobby how'd you put all this together?" Sam asked. "I had...you know...help." Bobby stuttered. There was a sound coming from the kitchen and we all saw Crowley standing there pouring himself a drink.

"Don't be so modest. I barley helped at all." Crowley said entering Bobby's library. "Go ahead. Tell them. There's no shame in it." He smirked. "Bobby? Tell us what?" Sam asked concerned.

"The world's gonna end. Seemed stupid to get all precious our one little soul." Bobby explained. All out mouths dropped. "You sold you soul?" Dean was clearly irritated. "More like pawned it. I fully intend to give it back." Crowley said. "Then give it back!" Dean demanded.

"I will." Crowley said. "NOW!" Dean shouted. "I can't." Crowley said simply. "Can't or won't?" Dean asked getting up and walking over to Crowley. "I won't alright!" Crowley shouted. "It's insurance." Dean gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"You kill demons. Giantor over there has a temper issue about it. But you won't kill me. Not as long as I have Bobby's soul. As long as I have that soul in the deposit box, you can't touch me." Crowley explained. "You son of a bitch." Bobby said to him.

"I'll return it. After all this is over and I can walk safety away. Do we understand each other?" Crowley asked.

SUPERNATURAL

"Why can't I come with you? My telekinesis could come in handy!" I have been arguing with Dean about letting me go to Chicago for quite some time and I could tell he was getting sick of it. "It's too dangerous." Dean said. "I can take care of myself." I told him.

"Your staying here and that's that." Dean said to me, slamming the trunk of the impala closed. "But-" I tried to argue, but he cut me off. "I said no!" Dean shouted. Then Sam walked over to us.

"Hey, Amy. Can I speak to Dean in private?" Sam asked. I looked to Sam and then back at Dean. I glared at him. "Fine. Go ahead. I'm obviously not going to change his mind." I said. Then I started to walk off.

"Glad we finally understand each other!" Dean shouted at me. I stormed into the Bobby's house and slammed the door.


	13. Saved

**Definition's for this chapter! PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**

**Orb(orbing):It is just a fancy way of teleporting. If you have ever seen Charmed, then you know what I'm talking about, if not...well you probably lost. **

**Orbing is teleporting, except you materialize out(pixelate) and each dot, of the materialized substance is blue light. It's pretty cool. Check it out. **

**Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

><p>I was alone at Bobby's house. I tried arguing with Dean about letting me go with them, but he kept saying no. I even tried to stow away, but that just made him angry. That doesn't matter anymore now though. They were gone. In fact, they have been gone for hours.<p>

I decided to just watch some TV. After awhile of that boredom I went to the kitchen to get a soda in Bobby's kitchen. Walking out in the library I saw that same candle I have been trying to light with my mind for weeks.

It was just sitting on the desk. Taunting me.

I put my soda down on the desk and stared at the candle. I used all the energy I could muster up to get that candle lit. After a couple minutes I gave up. I picked up my soda and headed back to where the TV was in Bobby's house. If I would of stayed a second longer in Bobby's library, I would have saw the candle being lit.

SUPERNATURAL

Bobby gazed through his binoculars at the demons hide out where the croatoan virus was stalked. "Yep. Their loading up hot shots of croatoan in the trucks." Bobby said. "Ok. First truck don't leave for an hour. We get in, we plant the C4 every 25 feet then we pull the fire alarm-"

Cas interrupted Bobby. "Uh, I believe that truck is leaving." He pointed and sure enough, a large yellow truck was pulling out of the place the demons were containing the croatoan virus.

"Balls!" Bobby cursed. "Ok, new plan."

SUPERNATURAL

I was sitting down watching TV when I reached for my soda, but it was empty. Just as I was about get up something happened. I felt a little light headed and saw blue lights around me...

Then BAM!

Suddenly I was in the kitchen. "What the...?" I asked myself looking around. That's when I realized I had orbed**(definition at the top of the page)**.  
>"No way." I smiled. I thought I might have gotten my powers back now, but when I tried to orb again...I couldn't.<p>

"Fridge door, open." Blue lights flailed around it and it opened. I saw a soda on the top shelf. "Soda." Within a second the soda orbed into my hand and the fridge door closed all by itself. "At least that power works." I said to myself.

_But why only that? Why not orbing as well? Why not all my powers?_

I thought about it for a while before I came to a conclusion. Maybe my powers only work when I'm desperate for them and the reason orbing works is...well...OH! I don't have a clue! The point is that it works.

I tried several of my other powers. Freezing time, molecular combustion, levitating, hell, I even tried getting a lousy premonition. But nothing happened. I guess, for now, orbing things to me was the only power I had.

I just don't get why.

SUPERNATURAL

Dean had just met death. Death was willing to give Dean his ring, but for one condition. Death told him, he had to do anything it takes to put Lucifer back in his cage. Of course, Dean was more then happy to agree and of course, he would do anything it takes.

"Whatever it takes." Death warned him. "That's the plan." Dean said as if it were obvious. "Your brother. He's the one who can stop Lucifer. The only one." Death stressed. "Wait, you think-" Death cut Dean off. "I know. So I need a promise."

Dean just shook is head ok. "Your going to let your brother jump right into that firey pit." It sounded more like a demand then a promise. Even though Dean said nothing, Death gave him his ring. "Well, do I have your word?" He asked Dean.

Dean looked as if he was in deep thought weighing out his options. "Ok, yea. Yes." Dean said. Then Death gave him his ring. "Now, would you like the instruction manual?" Death asked.

Of course, Dean said yes and Death started explaining just exactly what to do.

SUPERNATURAL

I was practicing all night about how to orb, but still no luck. All I could do was orb things to me. Which was great, but if I ever needed to orb to safety, I wouldn't be able to because I don't know how. Which really sucked.

The next day rolled around and everyone came back in one peace.

"Thank god you guys are ok! I was so worried." I told them. "Yea, sorry about that." Sam was the only one to say that. "It's cool. You gotta do what you gotta do. Did you guys get the ring?" I asked. "Yep." Dean pulled Death's ring out of his pocket.

"Wow...now what do you do with it?" I asked. Dean didn't really answer he just sort of walked off. "Is he ok?" I asked the rest of them. They all just shrugged. Bobby was the one who eventually went out to see if Dean was ok.

I would of done it, but I felt it would be better coming from someone he knew well, not from someone he barely knew.

I contemplated on whether I should tell them I had one of my powers back, other than telekinesis. I decided I should learn how to orb before I told them. I didn't want to say 'Hey I got a new power, but I don't really know how to use it.' That would sound kinda dumb.

So, I kept my mouth shut and would tell them when the time was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter. <strong>

**This story is fun to write. I already know how to end it...he he. ;)**

**Well, as always...REVIEW!**


	14. Missing

I had been practicing orbing for a week now. I was able to orb in place fairly well and I was even getting good at orbing around. I was no expert, but it was defiantly a step up from last week, when I couldn't orb at all. I was currently trying to orb to Bobby's library.

"Ok. One more try." I tried orbing again, but only orbed in place. "Ok. One _more_ try." I was determined to orb into a different room. "AMY!" I heard Dean shout. I just ignored him though. I let the magic flow and finally orbed...

...and I landed right on Dean in Bobby's Libary. "Amy!" He cried in frustration. I got off him and tried helping him off the ground. He pushed my hand away and got up himself. "Wait." Dean said realizing something. "Did you just orb in from another room?"

"Yea. Obviously the landing could use a little work." I smiled. "You've been practicing this? When did you get another power?" Dean asked. "Well, like a week ago." I told all of them. "A week ago!" Dean shouted.

"Well, yea...I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure I could do it." I told him. "When something like this happens you tell us!" Dean shouted. "Dean, calm down. She was just waiting for the right moment." Sam defended me. Dean gave him a weird look.

"I think it was smart. I mean, it would of been stupid if she went up to us and told us she had a power she couldn't control." Sam said. "Yea, but it would be nice to know if she got another power! Did you gain any other powers or are you waiting for the right moment to show us?" Dean said sarcastically.

"No. I don't have any other powers...well. I think what happens is my powers only show themselves when I really need them." I said truthfully.

Cas popped in at that moment with news to were Lucifer was. He told us Lucifer was in Detroit. There was no surprise there. We all knew it was going down in Detroit. Just as Lucifer had predicted.

Cas said we would have to make a stop and get a lot of demon blood. Dean was going to leave me behind on this one, but I refused. I told him if he left me behind again I would just orb to their location the second they got there.

Dean was reluctant at first, but he knew as well as I did, that I was going.

SUPERNATURAL

We got all the demon blood and were all standing outside where Lucifer was. There were demons all around. He was in that building. It was late at night and I had this eerie feeling that something was going to go terrible wrong.

I would soon learn that I should of trusted those instincts.

"I'll see ya around kid." Bobby said to Sam. "See you around." Sam told him. Bobby gave him a hug. "When he gets in." Bobby said as he pulled away from Sam. "You fight him to the nail. You understand me?" Bobby asked. Sam nodded. "Keep swinging. Don't give an inch." Bobby said. "Yes sir." Sam said.

Then Sam walked over to Cas holding out his hand to shake it. "You take care of these guys. Alright?" Sam asked. "That's not possible." Cas shook his head. Sam gave a small laugh. "Then humor me." Sam said. "OH! You wanted me to lie?" Cas asked.

"Uh...sure. You'll be fine..." Cas tried to be convincing. He wasn't. "Just stop." Sam said. Cas nodded. Then it was my turn. Sam walked over to me and before he could say anything, I hugged him. "Be careful. Please. I have a very bad feeling about this." I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'll be fine." Sam said, but the tone of his voice hadn't fooled me. He said he'd be fine, but his eyes said "I'll be dead by dawn."

"Just promise me you'll be careful." I said trying to hold back tears. He nodded and headed over to Dean, who was standing by the trunk of the impala.  
>"Do you mind not watching this?" Sam asked Dean. Dean stood there for a moment then walked away.<p>

SUPERNATURAL

When Sam was finally done he slammed the lid to the impala shut and walked around by Dean. "Ok. Let's go." Sam walked pass Dean. Dean followed, but we made I contact for a moment and my eyes pleaded for him to be careful. He understood and gave a slight nod.

"ALRIGHT!" I heard Sam shout. "We're here you sons of bitches! Come and get us!" He shouted. I barely saw two Demon open the door to the building. Dean must have said something sarcastic because the demons grabbed them roughly and dragged them inside.

I don't know what happened after that. I was stuck outside waiting.

SUPERNATURAL

"Sorry if it's a bit chilly in here." Lucifer said to Sam and Dean. "Most people think I burn hot. It's actually quite the opposite." Lucifer said drawing something on the window. "Well, I'll alert the media." Dean said sarcastically.

"Help me understand something guys." Lucifer turned to them. "I mean stomping through my front door seems a little reckless don't you think?" He asked.  
>"We're not here to fight." Sam told him. "No? Then why are you here?" Lucifer asked. "I wanna say yes." Sam explained.<p>

"Your serious." It wasn't a question. "Judgement day is a runaway train. We get it now." Sam said. "Meaning?" Lucifer asked. "Deal of the century. I give you free ride, but when it's all over. I live, he lives, you bring our parents back-" Lucifer interrupted Sam's demands.

"Ok. Can we please drop the act. I know you have the rings, Sam." Lucifer said smugly. When Sam denied having the rings Lucifer made him a deal. "You and me have a wrestling match inside your head. You win, you jump in the whole. I win, well...then I win." Lucifer said.

Sam stood there for a moment. "Sorry no. That doesn't change anything." Sam told him. "Sam." Dean warned. "Sorry, Dean, but we don't have a choice." Sam told his brother. "No." Dean pleaded, but it was too late...Sam excepted Lucifer's challenge.

"Yes."

SUPERNATURAL

"I can't do this!" I said. I tired orbing, but I just couldn't. "COME ON!" I shouted in frustration. "What are you doing?" Bobby asked. "Trying to orb inside." I told him. "Are you crazy or do you just have a death wish?" Bobby asked, but I didn't answer. "They told us to wait out here."

"I know that, but something is going to go wrong. Really wrong. We have to help." I pleaded. "What do you mean 'wrong'?" Bobby asked. Cas had to be wondering the same thing. "Ever since we got here I've had a bad feeling. I don't know how I know, I just do."

Just as I said that the building lit up really bright.

"Told ya." I said. Bobby and I started to head inside, but Cas stopped us. "Sam just said yes to Lucifer. Nothing's gone wrong." Cas assured us.

10 minutes later Dean walked outside with a worried look on his face. Sam was no where in sight. "What happened? Where's Sam?" I asked. "He tricked me!" Dean said. "Who? Sam?" I asked. "No. Lucifer." Dean told us. "What happened Dean?" I asked. "Sam's gone. Lucifer took control." Dean explained.

I turned to Cas. "Nothing's gone wrong, huh?" I said sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was a bit longer then the others, I know. <strong>

**But I have a reason...ok I don't. It was just a bit long. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. :D**


	15. Fallen

**I can't believe that this is the Final Chapter.**

**The story comes to a sad close. *wipes a tear away* But all good things must come to an end.  
><strong>

**Seems like just yesterday when I first started writing this. Hope you all enjoy "Bury the Fallen" Finale.**

* * *

><p>"It's starting." Cas said as we all looked at the TV screens in front of us. We were standing in front of some store. "Yea, you think, genius. How do we stop it?" Dean asked. "We don't." Cas told him. "Lucifer will met Michael on the chosen field and the battle of Armageddon will begin." Cas said.<p>

"So where's the chosen field at?" Dean asked. "I don't know." Cas said. Dean got angry. "We'll there's gotta be something we can do." Dean said, but it sounded more like a question. "Maybe we can ask Chuck." I said.

"What?" Dean asked. "Chuck? You guys always talk about him, the prophet guy. Maybe he knows where this chosen field is at." I suggested. "Your a genius!" Dean exclaimed, then pulled out his phone to call Chuck.

Dean hung up the phone several minutes later and headed to his car. "Your going to do something stupid. You got that look." Bobby said as we walked over to Dean. "I'm gonna go talk to Sam." Dean said. "You just don't give up." Bobby said. "It's SAM!" Dean shouted.

"I just want you to understand." Cas spoke up. "All your going to see out there is Michael killing your brother." Cas explained, but Dean didn't back down. "Then I'm not gonna let him die alone." He said about to get in the car. I was too, but he stopped me. "No. You stay here." He told me.

"But-" I got cut off by Dean. "I said no." And with that, he got in his car and drove off.

SUPERNATURAL

Bobby, Cas, and I stood there watching Dean's car drive away. "Well? Aren't we going to stop him?" I asked. "Not this time, but we aint letting him go there alone." Bobby told me. "We're going to need some supplies first."

We headed back to the motel we rented for the night and Bobby gathered everything he had. Cas stood on the sidelines with me and watched Bobby put everything into a bag. I started pacing.

I muttered things to myself and was getting very frustrated.

"Alright. Let's go." Bobby said. Cas, Bobby, and I walked out, but as always, they stopped me. "You aint going." Bobby told me. "What?" I asked. "You heard me." Bobby said, then him and Cas left. In other words, Cas teleported them out.

I got very angry. "THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Suddenly the walls shook, the beds lit on fire, and things exploded all around the room. I looked down at my hands. "What the...?" I asked myself. "Hey, sweet cheeks."

I turned and saw Gabriel. "Gabriel?" I asked. "The one and only." He said. "Did you...?" I trailed off looking at my hands. "Yep. I finally found what spell Lucifer was using on you and broke his little curse." Gabriel smirked. I hugged him. "Thank you." I said.

"Let's not get all sentimental. You've got a job to do." Gabriel said. I nodded. "See ya." I said. "Bye." He said as I orbed out of the room.

SUPERNATURAL

"See ya." Amy said. "Bye." Gabriel told her and he watched her leave. He said bye because he knew she wouldn't be coming back. At least, that was what he had heard. The Angels talked about her a lot.

He just prayed that she would be alright when all of this was over.

SUPERNATURAL

Back on the battle field Lucifer just killed both Cas and Bobby. Then turned to Dean and was fed up with his interruptions. "You know. I tried to be nice. For Sammy's sake, but you are such a pain in my ass." Lucifer threw Dean on the impala.

Then came up and yanked Dean off and punched him in the face over and over again. Dean tried saying whatever he could to his brother. He knew Sam was in there somewhere, but no matter how hard Dean tried, Sam never surfaced.

Over and over again, Lucifer punched him, but then...he stopped. Something had caught Lucifer's eye. There in the impala's side door was a little green army man. This little green army man triggered a memory. Then that memory triggered another.

On and on the memories flooded into Lucifer's head and with each memory it drug Sam closer and closer to the surface. Until finally, Sam had gained control.

Sam gasped and stepped back from his brother. "It's gonna be ok, Dean. It's gonna be ok." Sam assured him. Sam took the rings out of his pocket and threw them on the ground. Chanting something in another language and watched as a hole opened in the earth.

The hole started to suck everything in. Like a giant vacuum cleaner.

Sam looked back at his brother, then back at the whole, and then back to his brother. They held each others gaze for a moment before Sam nodded as if assuring his brother everything would be fine.

But they both knew it wouldn't.

Sam was about to fall backwards into the whole when Michael(Adam) appeared and tried to pull Sam back, but Sam just grabbed Michael and pulled him in with him.

SUPERNATURAL

I asked Chuck where the chosen field was and he told me it was in Lawrence. I gave him a quick "thank you" before orbing out. I orbed to the chosen field  
>in Lawrence within seconds, but it seemed I was too late.<p>

I watched as Sam and Adam, Micheal's vessel, started to fall down the giant hole in the ground. Dean noticed me. I looked at him for a moment and  
>nodded. I ran to the giant hole in the ground...<p>

...and jumped in.

"NO!" I heard Dean scream, but it was too late. The hole had closed. All I could see was pitch black.

SUPERNATURAL

Dean picked up the rings on the ground and lowered his head. Now, he hadn't just lost Sam and Adam, but Amy as well. He was tempted to cry, but he  
>didn't. He held back the tears. Then suddenly, felt a presence next to him.<p>

He looked up and saw..."Cas? Your alive?" Dean asked. "I'm better than that." Cas pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead and Dean was healed. He got up off the ground. "Cas, are you god?" He asked. "That's a nice complement, but no. Although, I do believe he brought me back." Cas said.

Then Cas walked over to Bobby and healed him. Bobby gasped as he got up off the ground. Cas nodded at him as if saying, "Yes, you are alive."

Suddenly, the giant whole in the ground opened up again and a bright white light filled the entire field, but only for a second. When Dean, Bobby, and Cas  
>looked back, they saw Sam and Adam lying on the floor.<p>

"SAM?" Dean shouted running over to his two brothers. He checked to see if they were breathing...they were. Sam and Adam finally came to. "Dean?" Sam asked. Dean almost smiled and hugged his brother. "Is it you? Is it really you?" Dean asked. "Yea, it's me, Dean." Sam assured him.

"What happened? Where am I?" Adam asked then noticed Sam and Dean. "You two..." He didn't really finish. "Well, explain later." Dean said. "Where's Amy?" Dean asked Sam. "Amy was here?" Castiel asked. "Yea. She jumped in the hole." Dean said turning his attention back to Sam. "Where is she?"

Sam shook his head sadly. "She didn't make it. When she came to save us, she had to fight off Lucifer and Michael. We got out, but she..." Sam trailed off.

"She's not coming back, is she?" Dean asked. Sam only shook his head and sadly gazed at his brother. "That stupid girl. Sacrificing herself for us." Dean  
>had tears welling up, but refused to let any fall.<p>

"Dean, It's not your fault. She did it not because we asked her too, but because she wanted too." Sam said. Dean looked up at his brother. "This was the  
>way the story was suppose to end all along." Sam said to Dean.<p>

"I guess so." Dean said sadly, then helped both of his brothers up. "Rest in peace." Bobby said, referring to Amy. "If that's in the cards." They all looked back on last time, then turned and headed to Dean's car.

"Ewww...Gross."

They all turned around and found Amy standing there, covered in blood. "AMY?" Dean ran over to her and gave her a giant hug. He didn't even care that she was covered in blood. "I thought you were dead." Dean said.

"I know. Sorry. I had to stay behind and make sure Lucifer's cage was sealed shut. Then I had to fight off some demons, but yea. I'm alive." Amy said happily. "Don't you EVER scare me like that again." Dean warned. She laughed. "Sorry. It won't happen again."

"Not for a long time." She said looking at where the hole had been. "Let's hope it stays that way." Sam said as they all walked back to Dean's impala and  
>drove off.<p>

...

...

...

So they all came out in one piece. The war that was suppose to tear them apart actually brought the 5 hero's even more together. They considered each  
>other family.<p>

Because that's what they were now.

THE END


	16. NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

**WARNING! **

I will be deleting all of my stories sometime in the near future and be posting new ones. So if you like this story or any of my others I regret to tell you that they will be taken down, but **SOME** might get rewritten and put back up. However, I won't take down my old stories until at least a few of my new stories are **FINISHED**.

Sorry for the inconvenience. Hopefully my new stories make up for it,

xxBeautifullyBroken1010xx


End file.
